Unrevealled Truth
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Sebuah rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Takasugi dan dia/Edo period/#Takashin day/Implisit content


_Cerita lain dari seorang pemimpin Kihetai yang tidak diketahui banyak orang._

 _Cerita yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan seseorang._

.

.

.

 **Unrevealled Truth**

 **| Rate M | Romance, drama |**

©SorachiHideaki ©KanaLKentangky

.

.

[For #Takashin event and especially for Moon Waltz]

.

.

.

Riuh suara itu—suara genit wanita—terdengar sangat biasa baginya. Teramat biasa, sampai-sampai ia bosan mendengar lengkingan penuh nafsu itu. saking bosannya, ia sanggup berjalan tegap melewati jalanan Yoshiwara, bersikap tak acuh walaupun menyadari tatapan genit yang dilayangkan wanita-wanita jalang itu.

 _Yoshiwara bukan tempat asing untuk seorang Takasugi Shinsuke._

Takasugi memang pecinta wanita. Ia mencintai wanita lebih dari apapun juga. Ia mencintai setiap inci dari seorang wanita, mulai dari parasnya, lekuk tubuhnya, sikap keibuannya, ia mencintai dan sudah menjadi penikmat wanita walaupun rekannya sering mengajaknya untuk memilih sesama jenis.

Takasugi memang pecinta wanita—sekaligus—ia juga pemilih wanita. Ia tidak bisa sembarang memilih wanita untuk diajak bercinta. Maaf saja, ia hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang berkualitas, bukan kuantitas.

Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, Takasugi merasa sifatnya yang pemilih ini terasa sangat merepotkan ketika ia sedang bernafsu. Ia memiliki istri, tapi istrinya terlalu jauh untuk didatangi tidurnya. Karena Yoshiwara lebih dekat, ia memilih yang ekspres.

Bukannya mendapat apa yang dia mau justru sebaliknya, ia kembali dengan tangan kosong.

 _Gairahnya sudah hilang._

Awalnya semua terasa lancar— _awalnya—_ seorang wanita cantik dan sebotol sake kesukaannya memang pas untuk menemani malam sepinya ini. Tapi siapa sangka, hanya karena suatu kesalahan kecil yang wanita itu perbuat, sudah cukup untuk melenyapkan semua selera bercinta milik Takasugi.

 _Wanita itu, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas diucapkan di hadapan Takasugi._

Katakanlah kalau Takasugi adalah orang sensitif dan terlalu perasa maka ia—mungkin—akan mengakuinya. Terdengar aneh jika seseorang tiba-tiba kehilangan minat di tengah-tengah acara hanya karena segelintir batu. Tapi tidak akan terdengar aneh jika saat itu kau sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Maka, jangan pikir ini murni karena kesensitfan seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Wanita itu turut berperan dalam hilangnya minat Takasugi.

Karena merasa tidak berkepentingan lagi, Takasugi memilih hengkang dari rumah bordil itu. Walaupun hasratnya sama sekali tak tersalurkan.

Bunyi aduan kayu sandalnya dengan jalanan Yoshiwara beradu siring langkah yang ia ambil. Ia terus berjalan dan tak mengacuhkan lambaian-lambaian wanita yang menawarkan pelukan _hangat_ mereka. Takasugi sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin kembali ke markas dan beristirahat tanpa ditemani seorang wanita pun. Apalagi seorang pria.

Sebuah tabrakan kecil menghentikan perjalanannya. Takasugi bukan kriteria orang yang peduli dan suka berbasa-basi. Ketika ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang di jalanan ia hanya menurunkan topi jerami yang menjadi penutup identitasnya lalu berlalu tanpa mengucap sepatah kata maaf.

Tapi lain ceritanya ketika ia menabrak seorang bocah kecil lusuh ini. Takasugi hanya menoleh sesaat menatap puncak kepala bocah itu yang jelas jauh berbeda tinggi dengan dirinya.

Bocah itu langsung berdiri sebelum Takasugi mengalihkan pandangannya. Cepat-cepat ia membungkuk sopan meminta maaf kepada Takasugi karena telah menabraknya. Setelah itu, bocah itu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Takasugi sendiri.

"Bocah yang aneh," gumam Takasugi. Cukup aneh mengingat bocah itu berkeliaran di Yoshiwara, sebuah tempat yang dikenal sebagai distrik merah.

 _Untuk apa seorang bocah bermain wanita?_

Sayang ego lebih mendominasi pikiran Takasugi. Tak ingin semakin membuang waktunya untuk berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang bocah itu, Takasugi kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan distrik merah itu.

Tapi, sekalipun Takasugi bersikap tak acuh akan bocah itu, ia selalu ingat kalau bocah itu memakai sebuah kaca—kacamata—di matanya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Sang surya sudah kehilangan eksistensinya dan mulai digantikan oleh sang purnama.

Takasugi berjalan di pinggir Kota Edo—jalan menuju Yoshiwara—saat itu. Ia hanya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil melihat-lihat seperti apa kota yang dibangun dan dibina oleh Tokugawa—yang—berengsek itu. Berbekal sebuah topi jerami—seperti biasanya—dan _yukata_ simpel, ia melangkahkan kakinya di temani bayang-bayangnya yang tercipta dari cahaya bulan purnama.

 _Emerald_ -nya beredar memperhatikan sekitar dari balik topi yang ia kenakan itu. Terlihat seperti memicing karena rendahnya topi yang ia kenakan sekarang itu hampir menutupi setengah mukanya.

Yah … dia ini kan buronan negara, jadi, sebisa mungkin ia harus menyembunyikan dentitasnya di muka umum. Terlebih, jarang-jarang ia bisa pergi berjalan-jalan dengan santai di Edo. Jelas, ia tidak ingin membuang kesempatan emasnya hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang berujung petaka—maksudnya—ketahuan identitasnya.

Sebenarnya, asalkan dia tidak terlihat mencolok dan bisa berkamuflase dengan baik ia akan aman. Tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika seorang Takasugi adalah seorang buronan. Rendahnya tingkat mobilitas suatu berita, membuat beberapa warga—terutama warga pinggiran—yang tidak tahu menahu tentang buronan yang bernama 'Takasugi'. Kecuali, tentara Bakufuku ataupun Shinsengumi lah yang paling mengertinya.

 _Well,_ Takasugi tahu prinsip 'jangan terlihat mencolok jika ingin nyawamu selamat.' Dia bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak tahu dasar-dasar bersembunyi. Biasanya, ia hanyak akan berjalan melewati jalanan kota dalam rentang waktu yang relative singkat. Ia hanya akan menetap pada suatu tempat tidak sampai menghabiskan belasan menit—apalagi—jam. Itu biasanya. Tapi, untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa betah berdekam disuatu tempat sambil mengamati seseorang.

 _Seorang anak berkacamata yang terasa familiar di benaknya._

Takasugi mungkin pintar, tapi itu tak menjamin ingatannya akan begitu baik sebaik gajah. Anak itu—anak yang sedang ia perhatikan itu—terasa familiar, tapi ia benar-benar lupa kapan dan di mana ia bertemu bocah kacamata itu.

Ibaratkan sepasang kekasih yang sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya belum bertatap muka. Ketika mereka dipertemukan, apa mereka akan saling mengingat? Ataupun bertegur sapa? Tidak ada yang menjamin jawabannya akan 'ya, tentu saja' bukan?

Lupakanlah masalah kekasih. Bahkan bocah itu bukan siapa-siapanya Takasugi.

 _Lantas, mengapa ia begitu penasaran?_

Bocah itu beranjak dari tempatnya, berlari menuju tempat Takasugi berdiri sekarang. Takasugi bukanlah orang yang terlalu percaya diri—maksudnya—terlalu narsistik merasa kalau bocah itu ingin ataupun mau menghampirinya.

Tapi, jika orang yang sedari tadi kau perhatikan tiba-tiba mendadak datang menghampirimu, apa kau akan tetap biasa saja?

 _Jelas, Takasugi pun tidak._

Takasugi terkesiap sedikit ketika bocah itu sampai di tempatnya dan jatuh menyeret ujung _yukata_ -nya. Mau tak mau Takasugi menoleh ke arah bocah itu.

Jangan mengharapkan pertolongan dari Takasugi, karena dia bukanlah tipikal orang yang mau membantu orang secara cuma-cuma.

 _Tapi, kenapa ia membantu bocah itu berdiri?_

Takasugi sendiri pun tak mengerti ada apa dengannya. Ia bahkan ikut membantu memungut barang—uang—bawaan bocah itu yang berserakan di tanah.

 _Untuk apa uang sebanyak ini?_ Pikir Takasugi saat itu ketika melihat betapa banyak uang yang dimiliki bocah itu.

Sayangnya, pikiran itu hanya berakhir sebagai pikiran belaka tanpa realisasi. Takasugi memberikan uang itu ke sang empunya tanpa mengucap sepatah kata apapun.

Bocah itu langsung mengambil semua uangnya dari tangan Takasugi. Tak ingin berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, ia langsung berdiri, dan tanpa mengucap kalimat perpisahan yang manis kecuali, "terima kasih, Tuan" ia berlalu meninggalkan Takasugi sendiri.

Sepeninggal bocah itu tadi, ia melihat sekawanan pria yang berlari melewatinya sambil berteriak, "bocah keparat, kembalikan uang kami!"

Ya, akhirnya dari situ pertanyaan Takasugi sedikit terjawab. _Bocah itu mencuri._

Karena merasa tidak berkepentingan, Takasugi memilih meninggalkan tempat itu ketimbang berdekam menunggu Shinsengumi datang untuk menangkapnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah yang ia ambil, ia berhenti seketika. Otaknya mendadak mengingat suatu hal yang dari tadi menjadi pertanyaan besarnya.

 _Bocah itu kan … yang menabrakku di Yoshiwara._

.

.

.

Suara-suara rayuan genit wanita terdengar di penjuru Yoshiwara. Bunyi riuh dan semarak euforia penuh gejolak nafsu tak pernah absen di tempat ini. _Well,_ ini kan Yoshiwara.

Hari sudah hampir berganti hari dan semarak itu belum menandakan akan surut. Semua orang yang ada di kota ini masih tenggelam dalam kenikmatan yang diberikan kota _malam_ ini.

Jika kau pikir Takasugi masih dengan kuatnya menggagahi semua _jalang_ disini kau salah. Ia sudah tepar duluan karena pengaruh alkohol.

Memang benar jika ia memang raja dari semua raja pecandu minuman memabukkan itu. Tapi, yang namanya raja, pasti punya kelemahan bukan—walaupun—dalam kasus Takasugi sendiri tidak bisa dikatakan kelemahan.

 _Dia terlalu banyak minum._

Taksugi mungkin sedang banyak pikiran. Ia hampir belum mengunjungi istrinya sebulanan ini karena mengurusi Kihetai-nya. Katakanlah ia terlalu lelah mengurusi kelompok terorisnya sekaligus rindu akan pelukan istri, mungkin fakta itu benar.

Dikarena tidak ada pelampiasan lain yang _pas_ di hati, jadilah ia lebih memilih untuk mabuk gila-gilaan.

 _Dua pulu botol, cukup?_ Entahlah. Yang jelas ia lupa berapa botol yang ia minum.

Sepasang sandal kayunya beradu dengan jalanan tanah yang kering. Sekali-kali tubuhnya terhuyung hampir menabrak orang-orang yang lalu lalang melewati jalanan ramai Yoshiwara. Penglihatannya mulai berbayang, tak lagi fokus. Pening mulai menjalari keningnya. Perutnya mual, asam lambungnya terasa mengocok-ngocok makan malamnya tadi.

Sampai ketika ia merasakan titik puncaknya: ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan. Alhasil, tubuhnya limbung—mau—menghantam tanah. Beruntung seseorang telah sigap menahan tubuhnya agar ia tidak merasakan kerasnya tanah.

"Kau tak apa, Tuan?"

Ia tak memberikan respon. Sama sekali. Tapi, sekalinya ia hanya diam bak orang tak berdaya, otaknya berusaha keras menggali ingatannya yang kian hari kian tumpul itu.

 _Suara yang familiar. Lagi?_

Kesadaran Takasugi yang makin lama makin menipis membuat otaknya serasa beku serasa jalan di tempat walaupun sudah ia paksakan berkali-kali untuk berpikir. Berpikir saja susah apa lagi untuk memutuskan suatu perkara? Maka, ketika tubuhnya diseret pun ia tidak protes ataupun mengelak sama sekali.

Bocah itulah yang menyeret tubuh Takasugi. Ia menyeret tubuh yang hampir dua kali lipat besarnya dibanding tubuhnya itu pergi menepi dari jalanan ramai Yoshiwara. Ia membawanya jauh dari kerumunan. Jauh dari tempat yang terang benderang. Tepatnya di sebuah gang kecil yang remang-remang pencahayaannya.

Ia menyandarkan tubuh Takasugi ke dinding gang. Merasa tugasnya sudah selesai, ia hendak beranjak pergi meninggalkan Takasugi sendiri.

Namun Takasugi menghentikan langkahnya dengan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya erat-erat. Tak setengah-setengah, Takasugi menarik pergelangan kurus itu hanya dalam sekali sentakan.

Bocah itu sontak terjatuh—terjatuh dalam pangkuan Takasugi—dan lagi, belum sempat ia melawan ataupun membersiapkan dirinya, Takasugi sudah menyasar bibirnya dan melumat tanpa kenal ampun sedikit pun. Melumat, menjilati, dan merasakan bibir kenyal yang _mungkin_ tak pernah dijamahi orang lain selain dirinya.

Yang dicumbui hanya bisa terkesiap, takluk dalam serangan Takasugi yang benar-benar lihai dalam hal itu. Ia hanyalah seorang bocah kecil, bisa apa dia melawan tenaga pria dewasa? Tapi sekalinya itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan, tetap saja, dengan keras kepalanya ia memukul-mukul tubuh kekar Takasuki menggunakan kedua tangannya. Berharap pria itu melepaskan pagutannya.

Naas. Bagi Takasugi, pukulan kecil itu tak lain seperti angin lalu saja. Ia masih setia menikmati setiap rasa yang timbul dari pagutan bibirnya dengan sang mangsa.

Ini pertama kalinya Takasugi mencumbu seseorang dilandaskan oleh nafsu yang tak terkontrol. Mungkin ia bisa menyalahkan alkohol yang sering memicu gairahnya ini. Tapi, nafsu syahwat yang sudah hampir sebulanan ia tahan ini benar-benar membuatnya gila dan menjadi tidak terkontrol. Jadi, sekalinya ia mengicipi bibir itu, gairahnya naik drastis sampai ia tak bisa menahannya dan akhirnya, satu-satunya jalan yang harus ia ambil adalah menikmati hal ini sampai akhir.

 _Sampai akhir._

.

.

.

Hari ini hari terakhir ia di Edo. Esok Takasugi sudah bisa pulang untuk menemui istrinya.

Tapi, bukannya senang atau bagaimana, ia malah merasakan kegundahan yang amat sangat. Kegundahan yang diliputi rasa bingung yang hanya memusingkan jika dipikir ulang menggunakan otak cerdasnya.

Kejadian itu sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu yang lalu, tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan apalagi tidak memikirkan kejadian itu.

 _Kejadian di mana ia mencumbui seorang bocah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu siapa._

Katakanlah kalau ia bodoh mungkin tidak juga seperti itu. Ia masih setia meyakini kalau ini semua salah alkohol, bukan pilihannya untuk mabuk-mabukan. Ia yakin sekali, kalau ini hanyalah kecelakaan biasa yang sudah seharusnya ia relakan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Namun, sekalipun ia sudah berupaya untuk melupakan kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu tetap saja, ia selalu teringat tiap detil apa yang ia lakukan saat itu. Tiap detilnya, kecuali rupa lawan mainnya. Hanya kacamatanya saja yang ia ingat.

 _Keparat._

Jujur, dua minggu ini ia sibuk mengurusi gerombolan seperjuangan terorisnya—Kihetai—itu berarti sudah dua minggu ia merenungkan dan memikirkan dengan baik-baik siapa orang yang ia serang pada waktu itu. Jika menilik keadaannya sekarang, sudah menandakan bahwa kerja kerasnya mengorek ingatannya tidak bisa diharapkan lagi.

Terkutuklah ingatan busuknya ini yang tidak mau berkompromi disaat-saat yang dibutuhkan.

Seharusnya, Takasugi biasa saja menanggapi hal ini. Ini bukanlah hal yang patut dipermasalahkan untuk seorang Takasugi—hey—maksudku, dia ini _cassanova,_ senang bermain wanita, alkohol temannya, dan Yoshiwara itu rumahnya jadi seharusnya ia menganggap lalu sebuah _kecelakaan_ yang tidak disengaja itu dan perlu dicatat, kejadian ini tidak baru terjadi sekali atau dua kali di kehidupan Takasugi yang sudah bukan remaja lagi, bukan?

Kenapa ia harus repot-repot memikirkan bocah itu yang bahkan tidak berusaha bertatap ataupun menyapa Takasugi setelah kejadian itu. Bocah itu bahkan seakan menghindari Takasugi, ia langsung pergi jauh sebelum Takasugi terbangun dan menyadari hal apa yang menimpa dirinya. Jadi, mengapa Takasugi harus repot-repot mencari orang yang mungkin saja tidak menganggap penting kejadian itu?

 _Entahlah._ Ini terasa membingungkan dan penuh kontradiktif.

Tapi, sekalipun ini membingungkan dan penuh kontradiktif, Takasugi tetap berusaha mencari keberadaan bocah itu. Bahkan sampai ia kembali mengunjungi kota malam itu, Yoshiwara.

Sayang seribu sayang, apa yang ia cari tidak ia temukan. Ia sudah mengelilingi Yoshiwara hampir semalaman ini dan sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan bocah itu.

 _Well_ , apa yang bisa ia harapkan dari informasi yang hanya kacamata saja yang ia—eh—tunggu, kacamata?

 _Bocah itu, memakai kacamata?_

Takasugi baru menyadari kalau bocah yang pernah menabraknya di jalanan Yoshiwara, jalanan Edo, dan yang ia cumbui itu adalah orang yang sama.

Berbekal informasi itu, ia langsung menemui penjaga pintu Yoshiwara segera. Segera. Karena ia tak ingin ditinggal bocah itu lagi.

.

.

.

" _Apa kau mengenal seorang bocah yang memakai kacamata?"_

" _Huh?" pria itu menjedah sejenak, mencoba berpikir dari otak udangnya, "siapa?" tanyanya._

" _Bocah kecil yang memakai kacamata yang selalu mondar-mandir setiap malam di sekitar Yoshiwara sambil membawa uang yang banyak."_

 _Pria itu masih mengernyitkan alisnya, tanda tak mengerti._

" _Berambut hitam gelap, cepak dan poni rata menutupi dahi, ia selalu berkeliling Yoshiwara."_

" _Ah … dia …" akhirnya pria itu paham juga. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil menjepit janggutnya dengan jari tenjuk dan ibu jarinya._

" _Ia sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, Tuan."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

 **AN/**

Fanfik rate m pertamaku yang pairingnya yaoi. Bhak. Actually, daku bukan fujoshi—walaupun—dulu pernah. Hehe. Jujur entah kenapa aku nikmatin banget bikin fanfiknya Takashin even if it's not my otp. Hehe.

Dikhususkan untuk mbak **Moon Waltz.** Makasih sudah memberiku kesempatan ikut eventnya. Entah ini masuk tema sejarah apa nggak, lagian menurutku selama nggak AU! Tetep bakalan sejarah karena Gintama sendiri genrenya historical fiction. /plak.

Btw, sebenernya aku mengubah karakter Takasugi disini. Aku menyamakannya sama Takasugi yang asli. Takasugi Shinsaku *CMIIW. Dia punya dua istri, always main cewek, dan hobinya mabuk.

Sekian bacotan saya. Jangan lupa upacara besok ya, entah di kampung atau di sekolah/kantor. Hehe.

Salam.


End file.
